With development of technologies for recognizing and representing information, the use of multimedia including voice, audio, video, and texts, has increasing. The multimedia may be played by a multimedia player. The multimedia player separates video and audio from multimedia data received from the outside, and synchronizes the separated video and audio to play them. A controller is also provided in the multimedia player to control the play speed of the video and audio. For example, functions such as pause, fast play, rewind and stop are performed by the controller.
Studies have been conducted on the multimedia player for displaying three-dimensional (3D) images using a tangible media technology. The tangible media technology is a technology that simultaneously plays one multimedia using a plurality of multimedia players.
In the tangible media technology, at least two multimedia players are required to display the 3D images. In order to display the 3D images, videos are synthesized in each multimedia player, and the synthesized videos are projected on a screen.
Accordingly, in order to display the 3D images, videos to be played in each multimedia player are synchronized.